StarWarsNewverse Wiki
'Welcome ' To Star Wars: The New Universe and Alternate Universe role playing board. Role Playing board:Star Wars New Verse 'Board Story' 'Clone Era' Clone Wars have just began. Count Dooku after failing raise the Craken from the depths of Mon Calamari has begun a war of relics. The ring and staff of power was caputred and has fallen into the hands of the Separatists thanks to Dooku and Ajja Ventress. Jedi Lagolas Greenleaf ,Anakin Skywalker and jedi are to late to stop him taking it. While the in the senate realizing that there are senators betraying the Republic to the Separatist Senator Padme Amidala, Mirja Snachel, and Bail Organa have begun the Loyalist committee to stop attacks and Separatist influence across the Galaxy. While Two jedi hide their forbidden marriages, balancing both lives a huge weight looms. Now the Jedi once the guardian of peace and justice in the galaxy are spread thin trying to help the Republic fight the Sith Shadow an restore peace to the Galaxy. . . . 'Imperial Era' 19 BBY Tthe Republic has fallen, Chancellor Palpatine has become Emperor Palatine. Though the Separatist survive they run and hide being chased by the Emperors new apprentice Darth Vader. the Dark Lord of the Sith. Moving to take care of his master’s enemies and consolidate power for the Empire expanding to the entire galaxy. While on Naboo a new government has been installed after the death of the Queen Appenlenia and her governments at the hands of Vader and 501st. Though publicly blamed on the jedi the new Queen Aonvdale is well aware of her predecessors fate. Being left with Moff Piett who has brought Governor Froddie Underhill of Zygerria to stand trial for aiding jedi she finds herself in an impossible situation . . . . . 'Currrent Time' 18 BBY While unbeknownst to the Empire, Enemies of the state Obi-wan Kenobi, Miraj Sachel, Lagolas Greenleaf, Tayrn K’Sharyn, Ploo koonand Padme Amidala hide and wait to reclaim the galaxy.Dooku and CIS reformed their goverment stracture and captured Thyffera for the bacta to use on influence and money. Frodde Underhill was saved from Naboo prison and Lagolaz conforted Vader on his way out losing the battle and escaping for Aldeeran.Also Tikkes was prisoned on Naboo. Vader had leaks that Padme is alive and Tikkes persuaded by Lorsaider special sent aid on Naboo told him that Dooku had Padme and Palpatine himsleft was tricked.Meanwhile the regugees got to Korban and met an Arathorn son of Eren former commader in clone wars long in the planet.Taryn got to aldeeran to presented into the empire. While the Emporer sets up to secure his power he does know he has anger a dark Anicent power in the outer rim who could help turn the tide for or agianst him. . . . Spiral Worlds Current encompassing Lord of the Rings and A world of heros the new adventures out side the Star Wars Universe with more to come. . . Category *Organizations *Characters Timeline *Goverments *Locations *Timeline *The Force *Spiral Worlds *The Old Republic Category:Browse Category:Organizations Category:Goverments Category:Planets Category:The Force Category:Characters Category:Timeline Category:MemberPages Category:Spiral Worlds Category:World of Heros Category:Lotor Category:The Old Republic